


Damien re-written

by sugarandhoneytea



Category: South Park
Genre: Give Pip a Break 2020, M/M, cannon noncompliant (obviously), damien gives pip a kiss at the end thats why i tagged the ship, descriptions of injuries, fixit fic, the one in which Pip gets a best friend, this does feature descriptions of my own damien design and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Summary: What if Pip became best friends with the new kid?
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip & Damien Thorn, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Damien re-written

Pip sighed softly as he endured yet more torment from the boys. He was starting to not care anymore, when he heard Mr. Garrison speak.

"We have a new student joining our class! Everyone, say hi to- I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

The new kid, a small boy with dark skin and hauntingly cold blue eyes spoke in a comedically shrill voice.

"Damien."

"Say hi to Damien!

Pip couldn't help but stare, even when Damien caught him, but he didn't seem to mind it at all as he took the empty seat between Pip and Cartman. A few whispers sparked when they noticed the tail.

"Hey new kid, want an invitation to my birthday party?"

"I really couldn't care less." Damien squeaked, sitting with a strangely proper posture for a kid in a sweater, sweatpants and a very badly done haircut. God, it was so choppy. Pip put a hand over his mouth to hide his grin while Cartman tried to backpedal.

"W-well I wasn't gonna give you one anyway." the fat kid huffed.

"Makes no difference to me." Damien flicked his wrist with an 'unholier than thou' attitude. If the new kid didn't care about Eric's party, perhaps Pip had a chance at making a friend! He decided to try at lunch, as Damien had just psycichally flipped over Eric's desk and caused quite a bit of Chaos.

* * *

"Oh! Good day, Damien!" Pip chirped, trying to be polite as Damien sat at his table. "My name is Phillip! But everyone calls me Pip. Because they hate me." He had no idea why he added that last part, but he couldn't take it back now.

"That's pathetic. I shall call you Phillip." Damien spoke rather authoritatively. His declaration surprised the little brit, as nobody had ever done that.

"... Right-O...." He muttered, unable to look Damien in the eyes. Their lunch together was rather quiet, as Pip had no clue what to say to the new boy. Though Damien had taken it upon himself to protect this weak looking human. It was an unfortunate instinct he received from his mother. At least in Demon society, it was considered unfortunate.Not that Damien gave a shit.

The real chaos began at recess, however.

* * *

"Damien, you really should give the boys a chance! If you're nice, they might accept you!"

"I don't need acceptance! I'm the son of satan!" Damien declared as he set the jungle cage on fire.

"Well it might be working for me!" Pip tried to persuade him.

"Has it?" Damien asked, stopping his onslaught to look Pip in the eyes. Pip found himself unable to return the gaze. "Uh... no... no it hasn't..."

Damien let out a low sigh and gave Pip a gentle yet pitying look as he put a hand on Pip's shoulder.

"Sometimes humans are just... needlessly cruel. Those humans are not worth trying to appeal to." Pip couldn't help his surprise at how... gentle the warmth from Damien's hand was. Just seconds ago he was setting stuff on fire but now it was like a nice ray of sunlight after spending a half-hour in the shade.

"But... everyone needs friends!" Pip said defensively.

"Not friends like those." Damien replied, tilting his head towards the other children. "I take it you've never had very many?"

"I... well no... There was one, His name was Pocket. At least we all called him that... But that's all..." Pip murmured, rather surprised by how open he was being with the new kid.

"Not anymore." Damien declared, crossing his arms.

"What?" Pip asked, naturally very confused.

"I'll be your friend." Damien said, holding Pip's hand. The poor blonde couldn't help himself but to cry for joy. He finally had a friend!! Damien was very worried by the sudden outburst of sobs and let go of Pip, worried that something he'd done or said had upset him. This anxiety was quelled when Pip gave the demon a hug.

"I'd love to be friends with you!!!" Pip managed once he'd calmed down a little. Damien sighed and pulled out a small handkerchief to dry the human's eyes. It was then that Damien's attention was gained by Eric Cartman, thinking himself all that and a can of pepsi while confronting Damien about the destruction. Damien did not mind. He heard this often. But then Eric started to tease Pip for hanging around the new kid, and Damien refused to accept that.

"Excuse you?" Damien asked, gently pushing Pip behind himself.

"It's pretty sad that Pip had to make friends with you. Even for him. What, you wanna fight about it?" Eric snarked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Damien's tail thumped angrily against the snow.

* * *

About twenty, The duo had skipped school and Pip followed Damien home. The bloody nose was over with, but several other injuries needed attention. 

"I can't believe you did that!" Pip gasped for the fifth time as they entered the empty house, with boxes littered around the living room, kitchen, and Damien's bedroom. Damien just sat down on the bed, rather quiet now as Pip rambled on.

"You could have gotten the worst beating of your life!!!" Pip scolded as he came into the room with a small first aid kit he'd found in the bathroom. "Here, give me your hand." Pip sat opposite Damien and pulled out the hydrogen peroxide and gauze. He gave his wrist a little squeeze, which caused Damien to hiss in pain.

"Why did you fight him? If we just waited he'd have left us alone." Pip said as he began to wrap the gauze comfortably around Damien's wrist and palm, which had gotten some cuts during the brawl.

"No he wouldn't have." Damien corrected, speaking very softly as he watched Pip work.

"Well... No but it would have been easier." Pip tied the gauze and snipped off the roll, before grabbing a cotton ball and soaking it in the hydrogen peroxide to dab it on the bloody knee Damien managed to hide during school.

"Couldn't we have gone to the nurse?" Pip murmured as he put a bandage on the knee.

"Yeah but then dad would find out and I... _really_ don't want to deal with that nonsense." Damien sighed.

"Oh I hear that." Pip mumbled. "But you really didn't need to fight them."

Damien fell silent as he stared at Pip, cold blue eyes glowing softly in the shade of the curtains.

"You.... are not used to being cared for, are you?" Damien asked, his tail moving to guide the blonde's gaze upwards. "At least not as intensely as my kind would care for one another." He corrected. Surely, Phillip had some good people in his life.

Pip felt a little bad with his admission, as Damien looked so hopeful. "No, no I'm not. Cared for at... at all. These days."

"I see." Damien sighed, feeling kind of bad for his new friend.

* * *

After the match had ended, with Satan as the victor, Damien and Pip had until sunset to spend time together.

"So... your dad actually is satan?"

"Yes. I do understand your doubt in my claims. It's kind of ridiculous." Damien chuckled sadly.

"... I'm going to miss you..." Pip murmured, resting his head on Damien's shoulder. Damien's tail lifted over the branch and wrapped around the blonde's hips.

"I'll miss you too." Damien replied, pulling a silver chain necklace with a pentacle charm from his sleeve. "Here, this is for you."

Damien put the chain around Pip's neck, mindful of the clasp. "It's to keep you safe from harm in my absence."

"It is?" Pip asked, looking at the charm dangling from the chain.

"Yes. It won't prevent death, however, so don't do anything stupid." Damien warned. "It will only clear the targets on your back. Some minor wounds will be prevented by this necklace, like papercuts or scrapes, but nothing major."

"Thank you..." Pip sighed with a smile. "I love it."

Damien let out a soft purr, smiling at his friend while his tail wagged against the branch. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the sun beginning to set.

"Well that's my cue to leave..."

He gave Pip a parting kiss to the cheek.

_"Ciao, Bella."_

And with that, it'd be a long, long while before they ever saw eachother again.


End file.
